


Miranda May

by Razors_Edge



Category: Razor's Edge, Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: Over the course of the next few months we spent a lot of time caring for Miranda May for one or two hours a couple times a week and were always thankful to be able to hand her back when she needed changing.One day when she was about 6 months old, Harry and Melissa were going out and asked us to care for Miranda May for an hour or so. Gladly we accepted. My wife Susan had an errand to run so that left me in charge.Now I have never been a big fan of kids with shitty diapers and avoided them like the plague, family or not. Miranda May was sleeping so I figured how much trouble can I get into while Susan runs her errand.About 45 minutes later Miranda May wakes up and is fussing. I go and get her bottle and when I bent over the bassinet the smell hit me like a hammer. So I am thinking, you are not going to be able to change her so wait for Susan. I put the bottle in Miranda May's mouth and sat down waiting for Susan. Fifteen minutes later, the smell is pretty strong and no Susan. I wait a bit longer and decide to phone my wife.





	Miranda May

Miranda May

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2018

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

Characters Harry and Melissa Gilbert, Robbie and Susan Halberton, Miranada May Gilbert

Relationships Harry and Melissa Gilbert, Robbie and Susan Halberton, Miranada May Gilbert/Robbie Halberton

 

Summary:  
Over the course of the next few months we spent a lot of time caring for Miranda May for one or two hours a couple times a week and were always thankful to be able to hand her back when she needed changing.

One day when she was about 6 months old, Harry and Melissa were going out and asked us to care for Miranda May for an hour or so. Gladly we accepted. My wife Susan had an errand to run so that left me in charge.

Now I have never been a big fan of kids with shitty diapers and avoided them like the plague, family or not. Miranda May was sleeping so I figured how much trouble can I get into while Susan runs her errand.

About 45 minutes later Miranda May wakes up and is fussing. I go and get her bottle and when I bent over the bassinet the smell hit me like a hammer. So I am thinking, you are not going to be able to change her so wait for Susan. I put the bottle in Miranda May's mouth and sat down waiting for Susan. Fifteen minutes later, the smell is pretty strong and no Susan. I wait a bit longer and decide to phone my wife.

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

 

 

Miranda May

 

It started almost 5 years ago. My neighbor's wife Melissa Gilbert gave birth to a baby girl and they named her Miranda May. They asked me and my wife if we would consider been God Parents. We were good neighbors and spent a significant time together to the point where we installed a gate between our back yards.

Miranda May was their first child and we didn't have any so when we were asked, we graciously accepted. My wife and I were tickled when we went to the church and had her baptized. 

Over the course of the next few months we spent a lot of time caring for Miranda May for one or two hours a couple times a week and were always thankful to be able to hand her back when she needed changing.

One day when she was about 6 months old, Harry and Melissa were going out and asked us to care for Miranda May for an hour or so. Gladly we accepted. My wife Susan had an errand to run so that left me in charge.

Now I have never been a big fan of kids with shitty diapers and avoided them like the plague, family or not. Miranda May was sleeping so I figured how much trouble can I get into while Susan runs her errand.

About 45 minutes later Miranda May wakes up and is fussing. I go and get her bottle and when I bent over the bassinet the smell hit me like a hammer. So I am thinking, you are not going to be able to change her so wait for Susan. I put the bottle in Miranda May's mouth and sat down waiting for Susan. Fifteen minutes later, the smell is pretty strong and no Susan. I wait a bit longer and decide to phone my wife.

"Honey, sorry to bother you but the baby crapped and it smells really bad. What should I do? How much longer are you going to be? Do I sound like I am about to panic?"

"Robbie, I will be another hour or so. You cannot leave her with shit in her diaper because she will develop a rash and once they start they are hard to get rid of. You will need to change her. It is easy. The disposable diapers are a no brainer Robbie and you don't even really need to look. Just undo the tape tabs on either side and pull the diaper up across her bum and fold it up. Then get a warm cloth with a little baby soap and wash her good then dry her and put on a other diaper."

"Just like that huh?"

"Yup just like that. See you later honey"

So I did what she had explained and after I had removed the shitty diaper I fetched a wet warm cloth and proceeded to clean her. Well let me tell you about a baby vagina. I was absolutely amazed by it. The puffiness, the smoothness, the lack of hair, the hidden everything were a work of art. As I cleaned her I pulled the warm cloth up through the folds of her baby vagina and discovered this tiny little bump. Her clitoris was just a pea sized little thing tucked so neatly inside a little hood. I put down the cloth and spread her lips apart even more. Wow, a fucking hymen. I had never seen one before. I touched it and a shiver went through my body and my cock twitched.

Whoa there big fella. Enough of that. Diaper on and bottle in mouth and hopefully back to sleep. 

For days I couldn't get the vision of Miranda May's tiny baby vagina out of my mind. It nagged at me. 

Almost a week later we were asked to care for her again. Susan and I were sitting in the kitchen having a late breakfast and the baby was in her bassinet gurgling and cooing away. She had just finished her bottle. We sat there stunned at the sound of a huge wet fart. I stared at Susan, she stared at me and we burst out laughing.

"That did not sound good" I said

"So Mr. Poopy bum expert I think you need to change her"

"Me? I did it last time. Come on Robbie if you did it once you can do it again"

"Oh alright then"

Secretly I was looking forward to it but didn't let on. I picked up the bassinet and headed to the bathroom, putting the bassinet on the vanity and proceeded to remove the diaper. Oh it was a wet one and there was shit everywhere but I managed to contain the biohazard. I prepared a warm cloth with a little baby soap and proceeded to wash Miranda May. 

I was actually enjoying this and caught myself fixated upon her puffie slit and maybe spending more time cleaning her already sparkling vagina than the source of the poop. I spread her little puffie lips apart and with the tip of my finger touched her clitoris. She wiggled. I did it again and she wiggled again. I guessed that just like a woman's clitoris, it was just as sensitive to touch.

My cock was twitching and I could feel a little wetness as it oozed against my leg. Ok, enough. I put on a clean diaper and carried the bassinet back to the kitchen.

A knock on the door signaled Mommy and Daddy back to pick up their little bundle of joy. We joked about making sure the diaper duty was completed before she was brought over. We all had a good laugh.

Over the course of the next 8 months diaper duty seemed to fall on my shoulders and I didn't object. I quite enjoyed playing with her little vagina and especially spreading apart her lips and gently rubbing her clitoris. At times when we were alone in the house I would sit with her in the rocker watching cartoons or whatever and put a diaper on loose enough so I could put my hand inside.

I was so curious and found great pleasure just sitting there rubbing her little pussy.

We would sit like that for as long as we were alone and I could tell that she liked it. If I stopped and took my hand out and placed it over her tummy, she would take may hand an put it back inside her diaper. Miranda May would become very quiet and very relaxed when I rubbed her button for her. It was strangely erotic for me and it got to the point where after one of our sessions, I needed to go jerk off before anyone got home. 

As the months went by she started walking then wearing little girl panties which she never seemed to want to wear. Susan was always chastising her for it and it got to the point where she didn't even care anymore. If she wanted to run around bare assed so be it. Her parents had come to the same conclusion. 

She really did prefer to run around the house with her cute little bum bare. By now it was a chubby little thing, a handful of firm, velvet soft baby girl flesh. It was actually great for me because I could touch her little vagina whenever I wanted. 

If I picked her up, I could cup her little bum and tuck a finger between her legs and give her little clitoris a quick rub or just let my finger rest there between those marvelous puffy lips. What amazed me though was the fact that after I rubbed her clitoris for a few seconds or rested my finger there she became wet. Her vagina was secreting slippery wetness. 

I no longer needed to put a drop of baby oil on her clitoris. Just a few seconds of gently rubbing and she did the rest.

By now of course she was talking, not much but enough to be able to tell you what she wanted and what she didn't like or did like. I began to get a little paranoid that perhaps she might say something to Susan or to her parents and off to jail I would go.

I knew she understood a lot so I decided the next time we sat together, I would play a little question game with her.

The next week an opportunity presented itself and we were going to be alone in the house for about two hours.

I immediately went and sat down in the rocker but didn't invite Miranda May. I no sooner got settled and she stood in front of me with her arms up waiting for me to pick her up.

"So Miranda May, do you like sitting here with me like this?"

"U-huh"

"What do you like the most?"

"I like it when you rub my little bump"

"That little bump you have there is your clitoris and the wet part below is your vagina"

"Oh I like it more when it is called my bump"

"Why do you like it when I rub your little bump?"

"It makes me feel all warm and then I get the tingles, sometimes more than one and lots of times a whole bunch"

"You know this is our secret don't you?"

"U-huh"

"Have you told your Mommy or Daddy or Susan"

"No silly it is our secret. I really like it especially when I get the tingles. The tingles are the best."

"Do you like it too?"

"Oh I certainly do and it makes me tingle too. But you can't tell anyone that we do this or I will get in a lot of trouble. Do you understand Miranda May?"

"U-huh. I understand"

We continued with our little game. She turned three years old and then four and every opportunity that presented itself we would head to the rocker and by now I knew she was having orgasms and not just one or two but several and they would be good ones because her whole body would stiffen up then collapse against me. I never ever thought about anything else. I really enjoyed rubbing her to orgasm. I loved licking my fingers and tasting her juices. 

By now she was wearing little girl dresses and socks and on the odd occasion she would take off her panties and run around with nothing on underneath her dress. It was extremely erotic for me and many times I would have to jerk off more than once or twice just to get rid of the lust I had for Miranda May.

Harry and Julie had planned to go on an overnight hiking trip with some people from a wilderness group they belonged to and asked us if we could take care of Miranda May for two days and a night. 

Saturday morning at 6:00 AM they brought her over, still in pajamas and still half asleep. Susan was still sleeping but needed to get up at 8:00 for an all day conference in the convention Center. It started at 9:00. I put Miranda May in the spare room bed and went back to bed. Susan had the alarm set for 8:00.

I never even heard her get up nor did I hear her leave but I woke up when I felt a small warm little body snuggling up to me. She curled up with her plump little bum pressed firmly into my crotch. I sleep nude.

I kind of half dozed off but then a piss hardon woke me. It was poking between Miranda May's bum cheeks and exiting on the other side. It felt so warm. I wasn't shocked by the feeling. It just felt good. I needed to pee but didn't want to wake her up and didn't want to loose the moment.

Almost by instinct though I started to move my hips just ever so slightly still not wanting to wake her and spoil the moment and then it happened.

I felt her hands wrap around the knob of my cock. Electric shock would have been nothing compared to that feeling. Soft warm little fingers massaging the tip of my erection. I didn't say a word and pretended to be asleep. I decided to play a little game.

"Susan. Oh Susan that feels so good" I whispered just barely audible

Miranda May gripped my cock a little tighter.

"U-huh Susan. Oh yes just like that" I whispered again

Miranda May started to rub her palms against my knob and while she did that I moved my hips a little more. I could feel her pulling up on my cock and I could feel it rubbing against lips. After a few minutes of this I felt her stiffen a little, her breathing became tiny pants and then she relaxed.

"Oh Miranda what are you doing in here?" I asked sleepily pretending to be just waking up.

"I was all alone in the other room and there was nobody else in the house and it was still dark so I came looking for someone. You gave me a tingle Uncle Robbie when you were sleeping?"

"Huh, how, when, what do you mean a tingle?"

"You know like when we sit in the rocker only this time it wasn't your finger it was that big hard vagina thing you have."

I laughed out loud. 

"That is called my penis or my cock. Boys don't have vaginas. Only girls have vaginas"

"Well then your penis thing gave me the tingles."

"Did you like it?"

"Oh I sure did and the soft mushy part of your vagina, I mean penis or is it cock made me tingle more and I had a really good tingle. I liked it a lot."

"Well Miranda May, you cannot tell anyone about that OK. Uncle Robbie will get into a whole lot of trouble if you tell anyone"

"I promise Uncle, I won't tell anyone"

I went to the bathroom and jerked off, had a shower and jerked off and then went back to taking care of Miranda May until Susan got home. I think I must have squirted a fucking gallon down the drain. I could have populated half a city with those two loads.

So life went on and we did our little games in the rocker and then one day we were alone in the house again and we would be for nearly all of the day. I did not instigate anything but I was a willing participant.

We had finished our breakfast and Miranda May had come over at precisely 8:20, tube top and short skirt. Harry and Julie were headed out of town to a lunch meeting with their hiking buddies and Susan had another seminar to go to. I had become the designated care giver and everyone else had a life. Mine was Miranda and now she was nearly 5 years old and smart as a whip. You couldn't pull anything over on this kid.

"So what's on TV Uncle?"

"What do I look like, the TV Guide?"

She laughed and turned on the TV and moved to the rocker and just stood there. I pretended I didn't see her and busied myself in the kitchen but could see her. We had an open kitchen.

"Well, are you coming?"

"For what?"

"You know what Uncle. You know what I like and I know you like it too so are you coming?"

"Yes my queen, my master, the soul of my universe"

"Am I really?"

"Yes you are all of the above. I would do anything for you"

"Well then get over here and sit in the rocker. Tele Tubbies is about to start"

I walked over and sat down like I had done a thousand times but this time I had a little surprise for her.

She had her eyes glued to the TV and she didn't notice when I pulled my sweats down and sat there with my vagina pointing straight up.

I picked her up and put her down on my stomach then slid her down so she ended up with my raging hard-on between her bummy cheeks.

I looked down and she turned and looked up and we both laughed. She had not expected me to have my cock out and I didn't expect her to not be wearing panties.

We were skin on skin, her puffie vagina lips nestled snuggly on my cock. The feeling was incredible. I damn near shot my load right then and there but paused and got a grip of the situation.

"Young lady, what are you doing with no panties?"

"Young man, what are you doing with your cock sticking out?"

I had no answer but it didn't matter because before I had a chance to answer she had both hands wrapped around my knob and was moving it side to side against her clitoris. She threw her head back against my chest and just rested there never losing the motion of the slide from side to side.

It was so difficult to control an orgasm but I took my mind off the wet little cunt that was soaking my cock and pulled down her tube top and began to rub her little pink spots. Those spots where someday titties will grow.

She was so engrossed with my knob and the job it was doing for her in the course of about 10 minutes of slow masturbation, I felt her stiffen and orgasm three or four times.

I was off in dreamland, head back resting on the top of a cushion, eyes closed imagining that little cunt and what it must look like spread apart sliding up and down my cock. Wet and warm with an almost constant pressure upwards being applied by her fingers.

I had started to slide my cock back and forth about an inch or so at a time. I was way out there and then brought suddenly back to reality.

I had pulled back just a bit too far and with the upward pressure Miranda May was applying, my knob and about two inches of cock burst through her hymen and lodged in her wet cunt.

We both froze.

We were looking at each other, eye to eye. I was in rapture. My cock felt like a vise had just clamped on it. I could tell by the look in Miranda May's eyes that she felt pain but she didn't yelp nor cry but she didn't need to. We both knew that another threshold had been crossed.

"Oooohhhh Uncle that hurt so bad. It hurt so bad, so bad"

"My sweet baby girl I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened. I am so sorry."

"I know Uncle but it still hurt really bad"

I started to pull back.

"No No Noooo. Just leave it there. It doesn't hurt anymore but it feels really funny"

"I am so sorry. This was not supposed to happen. Now I am in a whole lot of trouble. Oh shit I am just fucked now. Oh what did I do?"

"Uncle, Uncle please don't cry. It was my fault not yours and it doesn't hurt anymore. I promise it doesn't hurt"

Her eyes never left mine. She started moving back and forth and I could see on her face that there might have been a little discomfort but she was definitely not in any pain. 

"See Uncle, everything is OK. It was just a little pinch and now it is OK. You don't have to worry Uncle. Everything will be fine"

She continued to slide back and forth. Eye to Eye we never lost contact. After the first few strokes I could tell by the expression on her face that this was no longer pain but pure pleasure and not only for her. The feeling of her tiny cunt with a vise grip on my cock was a new sensation for us both and I loved it and there was no way I wanted to stop.

"Miranda May! Do you know what we are doing?"

"No but it feels really good. I like it a lot."

"OK sure but do you know that we have done something really really bad and I just know we are going to be punished for it. Me more than you because I am the adult."

"But it wasn't your fault Uncle. If I don't say anything and you don't say anything how can we be in trouble?"

I pulled her close to my chest and that must have done something because she kicked her legs out and stiffened her torso and thrashed her head back and forth and then collapsed against me.

"Oh Uncle that was the best tingle ever. Do it again OK."

I was beyond normal reasoning. I only had one thing on my mind. My cock was like a pipe bomb and it was about to go off inside the warm wet little cunt of a 5 year old. Did my mother drop me on my head too many times or what because I just could not get a rational adult thought to stick somewhere in my jello brain.

I gripped her hips and started pushing and pulling her onto my cock. She lifted her arms and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck. I was now thrusting into her wet baby cunt and it was responding seeking more by her hip movements when I pulled her back. 

We got a rhythm going and in about 30 seconds I could feel the boil starting in my balls. I could feel my sperm travel to prostate. I could feel my prostate squirt the mixture into my cock and then spurt after spurt into her tiny cunt. 

I could feel her cunt clenching me then relaxing over and over as my 5 year old took me. She took my cock and took my sperm and all the while she had her own. 

When we were done, she slid off me onto the floor and held her arms up for me to lift her. I pulled her to me. She slid down and impaled herself on my cock. It jerked and spasmed another shot of sperm into her.

We lay like that for almost half an hour. Totally oblivious to anything around us. If my wife had walked in at that moment I wouldn't have moved. Thankfully there was no fear of that. I was physically and mentally satiated.

After that day, I taught her how to suck my cock and swallow. I taught her how to deep throat and swallow. I taught her about anal sex and she really loved that. I taught her about doggie style and missionary. We looked up Kamasutra and tried every position more than once and some many times because she would go into perpetual orgasm until she collapsed.

Miranda May is now eleven years old and has started to grow titties. Her little baby cunt is stunning to look at. Her clitoris is about in inch and a half long and sticks out like a tiny cock. I can make her orgasm many times just by sucking on it and I never get tired of that. When she orgasms, she squirts and her juice is like nectar. Her labia are long and crinkled and to look at them when her legs are closed you would think what a horrid mess was made there, but when she opens her legs I crumble.

I am not sure how many more years our relationship will endure but for the time being we are both like two pigs at the trough. I love her so much and she love me. We make love almost every day in some form or another and so far nobody is the wiser.

Baby sitter huh! Fuckin Aye!

The End


End file.
